The Second of May
by WringOutTheWordsLikeRain
Summary: After the events of 1998, the Second of May was always going to be an important day for the Weasley family. A series of short stories which follows The Weasley's into the next generation. Starting with the birth of Victoire, and ending (i hope!) with her engagement, my first fanfiction shows each characters methods of coping with what happened on the Second of May 1998.
1. 2000

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2000-

Molly Weasley stood hunched over the kitchen sink, scrubbing at the skin beneath her nails. She had previously been scrubbing away at the dirt left over from this morning's gardening, but the soil had long washed down the sink, and now she just scrubbed to keep her mind steady, focused on a more tangible pain- rather than one she could not quite control.

"Aunty Molly," came the lispy little voice of two year old Teddy Lupin across the kitchen. He sat at the Burrow's large kitchen table, which had occupied so many over its lifetime- including the young boy's parents. Today, Edward's hair was blue with pink tips, something he had learned how to do before his second birthday, and his nose was slightly smaller than usual. But his pale, pointed face and large green eyes reminded Molly terribly of Remus, and his small form was slightly reminiscent to Tonks, and Molly wanted to turn away again.

Teddy was surrounded by people who loved him, and he spent almost every weekend staying at someone's house, be it the Burrow, Harry and Ron's flat, Shell Cottage or with his Grandma. But no one had wanted to look after him this weekend.

Molly put down her nail brush, and mothered over to Teddy, planting a kiss on his head and pouring him a glass of orange juice. He smiled angelically up at her, before noticing her raw hands and frowning;

"Red red." He accused, as if to say- "What have you done to yourself Aunt Molly?"

"Yes, dear, I've been cleaning my nails." Molly said absentmindedly, summoning Teddy's bowl and pouring out a ladleful of porridge.

"Hurt. Aunty Molly", Teddy said in the same tone, demanding her attention.

"Yes, dear," Mrs Weasley sighed with a flick of her wand, and the bowl landed steadily in front of the toddler (he gurgled delightedly at the magic), "It did hurt a little."

Molly flicked her wand again and a spoon began feeding Edward, the boy making a game of catching the spoon in the air and laughing when it dipped to catch any dribbles on his chin. Mrs Weasley leant back on her counter, observing Teddy and his game with a half-smile. He reminded her so much of the twins at his age.

Molly caught her breath as a sharp pain hit her in the chest. She turned around and clutched the counter, rooting herself. Immobile for a few seconds, the scenes began hitting her, she couldn't remove them from her head, they had started now and she could see it, see him in the great hall, stretched out, see him-

She mustn't think of these things, she scolded herself, straightening again and putting on the coffee pot.

Arthur Weasley clunked down the stairs and headed straight for Molly, wrapping her in a particularly long hug. Molly stiffened. It felt wrong, the warmth of love, when she was so cold. When it became clear his wife would not reciprocate, Arthur removed his hold quickly and turned to Teddy, composing his face into a smile.

"Good Morning young man, are you quite well?" Teddy gave an attempt at an articulation of his health, but the words didn't quite come, so he laughed at Mr Weasley instead, "I'm glad," Said Arthur, continuing, "I'm very well, thank you for asking." This little jest had Teddy in uproarious laughter, and another smile reached Mrs Weasley's lips.

Arthur fetched himself some coffee, and then sat with Teddy at the table,

"Nice to have a break from work today- I am glad they made it a bank holiday."

"Yes, it seemed the respectful thing to do, didn't it, dear?" Mrs Weasley replied quitely

"I suppose we'll be taking Teddy to the memorial?" Another brief stab of pain hit her, but she shook it off. Teddy looked up inquiringly at the mention of his name, smiling again, but soon returned to his porridge.

"Yes, of course, but I think he'll sit with Harry, Ginny and Ronald." She said stiffly, returning to the eggs she was poaching.

"What time does it start, dear?" Arthur continued.

"Three o'clock, dear." She began buttering the bread quite harshly.

"I thought I might take Ted into the village?"

"If you would like too, Arthur. I'm going to be spring cleaning the house."

"That's nice idea- keep yourself busy." Arthur gave a kind smile.

"Busy from what, exactly, dear?" Mrs Weasley said coldly, turning back to the stove. She bit her tongue quickly. Why did she always do this- push her family away from her each time they attempted to bring her back. But she couldn't go back, losing _–him-_ had changed everything for her. No one else had attempted to help her before it was too late. It wasn't their fault, of course, Molly reproached herself; they were dealing with their own grief. But the other side of her, the cold side, just couldn't accept it, and couldn't accept Arthurs love.

Arthur sat quietly at the table, not quite sure what to say. It was normal now, Molly's lack of love which had originally been so foreign, and Arthur had long learnt to put up with it rather than beginning a tearful and screaming argument. But it was today, two years later, and wasn't it time Molly put the past behind her, and began living her life again? Of course, not to forget Fred, never to forget Fred- but rather, put his memory to rest, like all his siblings had done and Arthur tried so hard to do. It hadn't been easy for them, George had his bout of depression which only ended after he was quite literally saved by Angelina, his now wife, and Percy had made himself sick with guilt and had been out of work for nearly a year, but they were fine now, and safe now, and Molly needed to be happy again. Two years was a long time to be unhappy.

The two boys finished their breakfast and, after dressing Teddy and brushing his teeth, they made their way into the village. Molly fished out a Celestina Warbeck record and played it loudly, letting the music envelop her as she began sorting through the living room. It warmed her up, almost, and helped her to forget, as did cleaning. She began to feel almost-happy as she threw out all the old textbooks that Ginny had stored in the cupboard, and dusted the mantelpiece, adjusting the various knickknacks and the floo-powder pot that had been there since the couple had moved in.

A sound of high pitched squawking brought Mrs Weasley back down to earth. It was coming from the kitchen, an owl. Sure enough, there sat a high speed delivery owl, perched on the chair Teddy had occupied a 20 minutes before. A quick note had been scrawled across the parchment in Bills handwriting;

_Mum,_

_Fleur is in labour. The MagiMidwife has come here, no time for hospital._

_Come quick,_

_Bill_

Mrs Weasley screamed. She grabbed her key from the cupboard, flying through the door and down their driveway, onto the little country lane.

"Arthur! Arthur!" She screeched as she raced down the winding road.

There they were, just crossing the boundary of Ottery St Catchpole.

"Arthuuuuuuuuurr!" She bellowed, "Its FLEUR!"

Arthur stopped dead, and swung around.

"Merlin's Beard!"

The two ran towards each other, Mr Weasley dragging Teddy along by the hand, who was laughing delightedly at the commotion. They collided, and with a deep breath, Arthur turned.

They were stood outside Shell Cottage.

The warm may wind brushed delicately through the dunes and grass. Rays of sun shone dappled through the clouds and the smell of salt and sea hit Mrs Weasley, and she breathed deep, cleansing breaths. Shell Cottage sat clumsily in the sand, giving a quaintly squished feel to the small house.

Teddy swayed faintly, with slightly green skin, his hair returned to the natural mousy brown, clearly quite shocked at the unexpected apparition.

"Oh, Teddy I'm so sorry," Arthur apologised, lifting the boy up to sit on his hip, "Much too young for an apparition- but we couldn't floo either and really-"

"Oh, come on Arthur!" Cried Molly, and she rushed down the dunes to the house, skidding on the loose sand which slipped in little avalanches beneath her feet.

A pale Ron stumbled out of the doorway, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Mum, Dad, thank Merlin you're here!" He exclaimed, "No one has any idea what's going on other than that_ cursed_ MagiMidwife!" He scowled, before smiling at Teddy cuddled happily up in Arthur's arms, "You better come in then, Charlie's here, but we're not allowed in the room according to,"- here he put on a annoying, girlish voice- "_Gwendoline." _He lead the way inside.

Shell Cottage was much the same as always, sandy and homely, but with a distinct atmosphere of apprehension. Charlie sat anxiously on the stairs, obsessively plaiting and unplaiting a strand of his hair which, Molly angrily noticed, he had somehow managed to magically regrow. She would have words with her 28 year old son after all this was over. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she passed him, reaching the landing with Arthur and Ron close behind her. Bill opened the door of their bedroom as they cautiously approached, looking relieved when he spotted it was his mother.

"Help." He whispered imploringly, looking absolutely terrified.

"Oh my darling boy." Mrs Weasley crooned at her 31 year old son, as she pulled him into a warm hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

"The baby's not even born yet! And I'm fast loosing my temper at this ridiculous midwife- try to come in!" He spoke in hushed, rapid speech, exuding both terror and excitement at the situation.

Molly pushed past him, and was immediately halted by a hand thrown in front of her face. An awful chattering noise began. In front of her stood a large, bossy looking sort of woman, who was in rapid-fire speech explaining just why Mrs Weasley was forbidden to enter the premises. Past her, Fleur was groaning with excruciating pain, whilst managing to still look quite beautiful. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream was emitted from her mouth, and Gwendoline the Midwife didn't move to help at all.

"WILL YOU _PLEASE _JUST LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER IN LAW, IN MERLIN'S NAME CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S IN AGONY, YOU USELESS HAG!" Mrs Weasley screeched at the poor woman, who suddenly backed off in fright of the furious witch.

Molly scurried to Fleur's side, accompanied by a grinning Bill and harassed-looking Mr Weasley. She held her daughter-in-law's hand as the baby was delivered.

Bill held the child up, ecstatic, "A girl!" He laughed, "Fleur, we've had a baby girl!"

Mr and Mrs Weasley kissed both their children's cheeks, and left the couple to themselves. Ron and Charlie were stood outside, peering at their parents for the news.

"A girl!" Mrs Weasley revealed, "Oh, Arthur, we've got a grandchild!"

They looked at each other, and suddenly they were having their first real hug in two years. Molly felt the coldness she had been forced to bear suddenly melt away. She later reflected to a 13 year old Victoire that it was like falling in love again.

* * *

><p>Bill and Fleur stood hand in hand in front of the little fireplace, the whole Weasley clan gathered around them. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had arrived straight after the Memorial service, Percy in time for Supper and George had been collected by Charlie during. It hadn't felt right without him there and although he only gave small, strained smiles it was nice to be together again.<p>

"We've decided to call her Victoire." Fleur smiled gently, looking up at Bill for a nod of confirmation, "She was born on our day of victory!" This brought a collective 'Awww' from the group, aside from George, who looked as if he was trying very hard to smile.

"We know it was also a terrible day of loss, of course we know, and it always will be," Here, Fleur took Bills hand, "But we want Victoire to mark a new era for our family."

Curled up next to Mr Weasley on the sofa, with Teddy perched on his lap, Mrs Weasley couldn't have agreed more.


	2. 2004

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2004-

It was Harry's turn to get up early this morning. Ginny had dealt with the nightmares and refusal to sleep during the night, so she slept snuggled up in their pale blue duvet, whilst in the kitchen Harry juggled helping James cut his sausage into manageable slices and cooking a purple afro'd Teddy egg and dippers. The purple Afro had become a favorite of Ted's when he'd found a picture of some 80s disco dancers. He'd quickly scrunched up his eyes and thick black curls had popped out of his head. When he eventually got bored of that, he'd decided that purple was his favorite color and accordingly turned the corkscrews an eye-catching shade of violet.

When the eggs were eventually cooked, Harry levitated over the eggcup, used a slicing charm on the buttered toast, and then cracked open the egg for Teddy. The little boy quickly began dipping the 'soldiers' as he liked to call them and began dipping them in his boiled egg.

Harry turned to one year old James, who, already heavily resembling his namesake, was attempting to climb out the highchair.

"Now, James, what are you up too?" Harry inquired of his son, lifting him out of the chair and above his head, which the toddler enjoyed immensely. When he was placed securely on his father's hip, it became clear that the object of his attention was a small model broomstick leant against the kitchen counter, which belonged to Teddy. James reached out greedily for the broomstick, a miniature replica of a Cleansweep 10.

"No, James. You can't have the Cleansweep. It's for over fives and you, I'm afraid, are one," Harry explained diplomatically, "But if you behave nicely today, maybe we'll see about getting you one for your age." James smiled, a look of pure excitement on his face.

"I hope you're not making promises you can't keep, Harry Potter." Ginny was at the foot of the staircase, looking as beautiful as ever in a blue nightshirt that showed plenty of slim, quidditch player legs. She walked over to her husband, arms wrapping around him and her son.

"Good morning." Harry murmured into her hair, which smelt sweetly of something floral, prickling a memory of Amortentia in Slughorn's class.

"Hello dears," She said, lifting James from her husband and walking around the kitchen table to ruffle Teddy's hair, "Harry, take Teddy upstairs to get ready, would you? We mustn't be late."

Teddy finished up his eggs, thanked his godparents politely, and then trotted up the stairs chattering about Victoire. Harry followed, bemused.

"It is Victoire's birthday today, isn't it?"

"Yes, Teddy."

"Will we see her later?"

"I expect so Ted, but her birthday party is tomorrow."

"I expect so," Teddy repeated, trying out the unfamiliar word, "I expect so, too. Shall I say 'Happy Birthday' when I see her?"

Harry chuckled at his godson, he was inquisitive and curious, a sure sign of an intelligence like Remus' to Harry, and also possessed Tonk's fascination and enthusiasm with life. He had also inherited her clumsiness, which is why Harry had brought the Cleansweep 10 with caution two months ago for his birthday.

"Do you think you should, Ted?"

Teddy paused on the top step and thought for a second, "Yes, I think I should. It's a nice thing to do."

The two boys proceeded into Teddy's room, where under Harry's supervision the little boy brushed his teeth and got himself dressed into a smarter outfit than usual.

"Harry?" Teddy began in his usual curious tone.

"Yeah, Ted?" Harry replied, smiling again.

"What is today?" His eyes had literally grown a bit bigger at the question, curiousness evident in the glimmer of green. Harry's smile faltered.

Teddy knew his parents had died, and he knew today had some sort of connection with the event. He understood that a lot of people had died also; last year at the memorial he had stood up on his chair and observed somberly: "There are too many people crying. Did their mummies and daddies die, too?" But despite all this, Harry still hadn't managed to explain exactly why it had happened. But he would have to at some point, and wasn't today as good a day as any?

"Teddy, did you know that my Mummy and Daddy died too?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I think so. Because James doesn't have a Grandpa Potter."

"That's right. When I was younger, I lived with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Not your godfather?" A brief stab of pain hit Harry. He deliberated explaining, but of course, Sirius, and the Marauders, would have to wait for another time. Instead he focused on the funny look of outrage that had appeared on Teddy's face. Harry smiled again.

"No, not my godfather. But my parents died because of a man, who wasn't very nice." (Harry grimaced at this understated description of Voldemort) "And then when I grew up, the Man tried to hurt me too. And not just me, a lot of other people. Your mummy and daddy wanted to protect those people. There was a big fight, at Hogwarts, do you know where that is?"

"Is it where Jimmy Bones' brother goes?"

"Yeah, that's right: he goes there to school."

"Will I go there to school?"

"Yes, Teddy, I think you will. So will Victoire."

"That's nice. Did you go there?"

"Yes, I did, and so did Ginny and all her brothers and sisters."

"Did Victoire's daddy go?"(Harry nodded) "And Victoire's mummy?"

"No, um, she went to, um, a... a different school. But look, Teddy, today is when we go to think about everyone who fought in the big fight at Hogwarts."

"So can I think about you?"

"No, Teddy," Harry sighed. There was so other way to put it: "We think about the ones who died."

"Oh."

"But, Teddy, what I really want you to remember forever, is that your mummy and daddy died because of something very important, just like mine, and we wouldn't be safe right now if it wasn't for them, if they hadn't fought for muggles, and wizards, and for me."

"For you?" Teddy looked up at Harry.

"Yeah, Ted," Harry said softly, "For me. Now do you promise you'll remember that forever."

"I promise." Teddy spoke the words solemnly, holding out his pinky finger.

Harry linked his finger with the little boy's and held his gaze, "I love you Teddy, remember that too."

"I love you too, Harry!" Teddy said, jumping into his godfather's arms. Harry laughed at the show of affection, then swung the boy up onto his shoulders, and together they romped down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Harry watched as again, Teddy stood up on his chair beside Harry's, and surveyed the scene of hundreds of Wizards around him. Some day, when Teddy was older, and Harry's name had been mentioned at least a dozen times in his History of Magic class, he would explain to his godson about the Marauders, and show him the map, and tell him all about the Shrieking Shack, and what had occurred there, and the Order of the Phoenix, and the DA, and how much Tonks hated being called Nymphadora, and how she always knocked over the umbrella stand in Grimmauld Place, and just how much she loved Remus, and most importantly; about the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest, and what Remus had said to him there. Harry was sure these stories would gradually be told, and Teddy would know all he could know about his brave, wonderful parents. But for now, at the memorial service, he would only have to know that Lupin and Tonks died for something they believed in with every inch of their heart.<p> 


	3. 2006

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2006-

Fleur Weasley wound a brown rope belt around her waist and admired the effect in the mirror. It pulled in the dress, which otherwise swamped her slim figure, and gave her a bit more of a shape. The dress was a pale, glassy blue, which brought out her eyes. Fleur was still exquisitely beautiful, even after her third pregnancy. Today her white-blonde hair was pulled into a bun, something which Bill always disliked, but Fleur found very practical. She slipped her feet into brown strappy heels, and then sat down on the bed, tracing the pattern of the duvet. It was Victoire's birthday, but also now eight years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Today would always be an important day for the Weasley family.

At that moment Victoire ran into the room, dressed in a pretty white dress that the little girl had picked out herself in Madam Malkins.

"You look lovely, petite-chou." Fleur said, her French accent still lingering in her voice.

"Merci, Mama!"* Victoire smiled sweetly.

"Ou est Domi?*"

"Elle se habille,"* Victoire said dismissively, then switched back to English, to her mother's disappointment," Mummy when can I open my presents?"

"Vous pouvez ouvrir vos cadeaux de papa et moi maintenant, si vous souhaitez."*

"Oh, yes please mama!" The little girl exclaimed before running down stairs to hurry along the day.

When Fleur eventually followed her downstairs, all three of her children were sat in the kitchen of Shell Cottage. Louis, all blond curls and chubby cheeks, was helping himself to apple slices; Dominique, in a silver dress which perfectly matched her eyes, was suspiciously examining the pile of presents of the table; and Victoire, the eldest and most like Fleur, was chattering about the party which would begin in an hour or so. Bill stood behind her, occasionally commenting on something she said. He looked up and noticed his wife.

"Good Morning!"

"Hello, dear."

"Lets open the presents, please!" Victoire exclaimed, "Mummy, Daddy, you sit here next to me!" She ordered in her mummying tone which she liked to adopt, being the oldest in the family.

Bill and Fleur took their places at the table and the present opening began, a process which Victoire planned out with precision. When they got to the last present, a pair of new shoes which Dominique promptly tried to put on herself, the family disbanded in order to make preparations for the day ahead.

"They're here! They're here, Mama! Its Freddy and Roxanne." In her excitement Victoire threw open the door to greet them.

By one o'clock the Victoire's birthday party was well underway and Fleur was juggling cutting sandcastle shaped birthday cake, listening to a very pregnant Ginny worry about baby names, and attempting to control the food of children running in and out the house. Eventually Hermione sensibly relieved Fleur of the cake cutting and she found herself free for a moment on the patio Bill had built in the dunes. Here most if the party was congregated: it was hot for a may day and there was even talk amongst the older children of perhaps dipping in the sea later on. Meanwhile, they were entertaining themselves with a game of Teddy's invention, which involved a great deal of running across the dunes and hiding in grass. The younger ones had quite given up, and Dominique and Fred were already in one of their squabbles, both being the stubborn type. Fleur stopped herself from intervening: both of them would never lower themselves to crying and Victoire would eventually step in. In the distance, Fleur could make out Lorcan and Lucy hand in hand, seemingly making a bouquet out of dune grasses. Closer to her, Illana Jones was on the verge of a foul tantrum, tears beginning to fall onto the sand. Fleur sighed and stood up, "Hestia! Hestia, Illana looks a little upset, I'll get her a cake." Her old Order friend hurried past Fleur to her daughter, before the little girl was inconsolable.

Back in the kitchen, Ginny was still shrieking about baby names to Angelina, who looked slightly more concerned the ketchup stains on Roxanne's shirt. Managing to avoid Ginny's attention, Fleur took a flowered cupcake from the stand and made her way back to Illana and Hestia.

"Illana darling, would you like a cupcake?" She asked the girl, who red-eyed was anxiously rubbing her cheek with a blanket. The sight of a bright pink cupcake quickly cheered her up, though, and with a stern word of behaviour from her mother, she was off playing with her elder sister in no time.

Fleur and Hestia returned to the patio, making themselves comfortable on the cushioned bench seat.

"To think, 8 years ago today..." Hestia mused.

"I dont want to think about it, Hestia. It is a perfect day."

"Of course. Does Victoire mind much?"

"Not awfully, one year she asked about it, we explained to her and since that she is very... respectful of it."

"She's a lovely little girl, so mature for her age, unlike Sophia!" Hestia joked, referring to her elder daughter of the same age as Victoire.

"Ah, but Victoire, she perhaps grows up to fast."

Their conversation was interrupted by Domi at this point, who had grown tired of Freddy for a while .

"Ma Cherie, did I tell you how lovely you look in that dress this morning?"

"Oui, Mama!"* Dominique replied a little smugly.

Fleur laughed at that, and pulled her youngest daughter onto her lap.

They stayed like that for a while, until Fred came walking nonchalantly past, eating a bright purple cupcake. Dominique looked furious and jumped off Fleur's lap in a second.

"THERE ARE CUPCAKES? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, STUPID?" She shrieked. Fred looked utterly outraged and stamped his foot.

"Dominique, comment osez-vous parler a votre cousin comme ca! Vous dites desole immediatement!"*

Dominique still looked furious when she apologised, but she cheered up quickly when Fred offered her a bite of his, and they went off together in search of more.

* * *

><p>Later, the group gathered for a barbecue. Bill and Ron had been meticulously admiring the new piece of equipment for a few hours now, and with enthusiasm had cooked the sausages and various other bits and pieces in true muggle fashion. Once everyone had filled up their paper plates,the group walked down the beach to the sea, and ate their dinner sat on the damp sand. The water glistened as it gently flowed over the shells and small pebbles to touch the toes of the most daring children, and then retreated back to the oscillating mass of ocean, a dark, turquoise blue. Bill had his arm draped over Fleur's shoulders and Louis lay on the ground with his head on her lap. Absentmindedly, she fiddled with his hair, and he giggled when she tugged on his ear. If we make new memories, Fleur thought, perhaps the old ones won't hurt so much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **These chapters are just getting shorter and shorter! Thought i'd add in some translations of my a-level (or rather, google translate) French:

*"Thank you, Mum!"

*"Where is Domi?"

*"She's dressing."

*"You can open your presents from dad and I now, if you'd like."

*"Yes, mum."

*"Dominique, how dare you speak to your cousin like that! Say sorry immediately!"

I do hope you are enjoying reading this, review if you have anything say:)

(if you spot any grammar, spelling mistakes do let me know, really need some help on it)

Beth


	4. 2010

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2010-

Victoire lay on the sand, staring at the little flowery windmill which Lucy and Molly given her as a birthday present. After she'd opened her present, Victoire had escaped outside to plant the object into one of the dunes. After some scouring, she'd eventually found the spot close to Dobby's grave, with a perfect view of the sea. For a few seconds, the windmill stood silent and still, as if waiting for something. Then, the breeze shifted slightly, and with a whirr the fans began spinning quite happily.

In half an hour they would be leaving for the memorial service. Normally they wouldn't go, but this year Victoire had specifically asked. She still wasn't sure why: something had been nagging her to go, to see what it was like, now she new about the war and Uncle Harry and you-know-who.

She'd also thought that maybe Teddy could be there, but when she had _casually_ asked her dad if Hogwarts students went, he had replied that they didn't.

This had ruined her plans a bit, and so her 10th Birthday had indeed turned into her first without Teddy. She would see Sophia and Jenny later, and almost all her cousins, but Teddy was the person she wanted to see the most, and that wouldn't happen until July!

The thought of Teddy at Hogwarts both excited and scared her. In his infrequent letters to Victoire, he'd told her all about the houses, and the staircases and written some very funny descriptions of teachers. Victoire couldn't wait to go herself. But when she considered all the new friends he'd make, she worried that things would be different when he got back.

Teddy was her best friend, but was she Teddy's best friend? Victoire considered this question for a moment. Was it possible that she wasn't? Yes, she thought it was. Teddy had told her not that long ago that Jimmy Bones was his best friend. Victoire sighed. But- perhaps its possible to have more than one best friend? Yes, you could, Victoire counted the people she thought could be her best friend and it passed five fingers on her hand.

Eventually, Victoire concluded the problem was this: Perhaps Teddy did not want a best friend who was two years younger than him_ and_ a girl. He might find her annoying. What worried Victoire the most was if he might consider her as a sister. That wouldn't be good, she thought, though she didn't quite know why.

Victoire could remember when they were younger and Teddy had told her that if she wanted they could get married. She was about four then but for a long time (about four years) she had told most people she was going to marry Edward Lupin. When she was around eight she had realised that this wasn't the case, because now she was too embarrassed to ask him if he knew when the wedding would be. The topic was dropped and the subject of love had never again been broached by the pair. It was strictly best friends, or maybe just ordinary friends.

The windmill still whirred away, the gentle spring sun filtering through and throwing flowery patterns on the sand.

Living by the sea was probably her favourite thing about life, Victoire thought to herself. It was the prettiest place in every season. Even on bleak days going on a walk along the beach with her family was lots of fun. In the summer, she could swim every day, or nearly. Her friends liked coming round her house to play the most, which made her feel very proud in a funny sort of way.

A bit cheered up, Victoire picked herself up from the sand and made her way back down to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had two chapters written, so thought i'd go ahead and post them both at once. This one is absolutely titchy and not even sure if I like it, so- sorry about that:)

Hope you're enjoying it! Would love reviews!

BETTY x

(just read through this again and found loads of mistakes, whoopsie, clearly spelling isnt my thing)


	5. 2011

THE SECOND OF MAY, 2011-

Dragging her chair across the floor of her bedroom with a determined face, Lucy Weasley didn't want anything more in that moment then to retrieve the book that her older sister had placed on the highest shelf. At only 8 years old, Lucy wasn't sure why Molly had so maliciously hidden her book, but she did know that it wasn't fair. Molly was never fair with her.

Clambering up onto the cream chair, and rising up to the very tips of her toes like she saw girls do in the ballet classes her mother taught, Lucy reached as hard as she could for the old leather bound book of fairytales. It was her all time favourite, something she and her mum shared just between them, and Lucy was considering this particular fact when she lost her balance and toppled off the chair, landing with a thump against the wall.

The tears came very quickly, running thickly down her cheeks. Her mum appeared in the doorway.

"Lucy? Oh darling, what happened?" She asked, kneeling down beside her daughter and taking Lucy in her arms. Lucy buried her head in her mother's thick brown hair, dampening it slightly with her wet cheeks. "Did you fall off your chair?"

"Yes." Lucy's muffled voice sounded a little strangled.

"You were supposed to be in bed, Lucy." Audrey gently reprimanded her, but nevertheless still bestowing kisses on her forehead.

"I wanted to read Cinderella for a little bit."

"Well how did the book get on the shelf, its always by your bed, darling."

Lucy hesitated for a second. She could get Molly in trouble now, for all the times she had been unfair. Daddy rarely told her off: he told Lucy that Molly was very clever. Lucy had mulled this over many times, and it had lead her to the conclusion that if you were clever, you could do things that not-so-clever people could not. Molly always made Lucy feel like she was one of those not-so-clever people. In fact, that's why Molly had put the book on the shelf. "These stories aren't real, Lucy. You mustn't read things, which fill your head with nonsense about Fairy Godmothers and Princes. It's silly." Perhaps they were silly.

"I don't know how they got up there." Lucy told her Mother doubtfully. Audrey looked at her carefully.

"Okay. Well, lets get you into bed and then I'll read you Cinderella."

Lucy frowned. "I don't want to, Mummy. Fairy Tales are silly." She couldn't stop her voice turning the last sentence into a question.

"And who told you that?"

"No one!"

"I'm reading you Cinderella whether you like it or not, young lady!" Audrey laughed, picking her daughter up and placing her in the bed. Audrey knew that Lucy didn't think Fairy Tales were silly, and perhaps she'd go and visit Molly's room next.

"Do you think Victoire had a nice birthday, Mum?"

"I'm sure she did. She loves her new school, and she'll be with all her new friends."

"And Teddy."

Audrey laughed as she reached up to retrieve the Fairytales book on the shelf: it seemed all the Weasley girls were besotted with the young Lupin, "Yes, dear, and Teddy."

"Did you send her a present?"

"Molly picked her a book from Flourish and Blotts"

"Oh okay, I hope she sends a thank you letter. Then she can tell me all about Hogwarts."

"I'm sure she will, darling. Now, " She said, opening the book and flicking to the right page, "_Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters. Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All her kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters_."

Lucy interrupted, "Mummy?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that's a bit like Daddy?"

"What ever could you mean, Lucy Weasley?" Audrey exclaimed, shocked.

Cautiously, Lucy began, "Well, because he doesn't like me, because I'm not clever, like Molly."

"Your father loves you very much, Lucy! To say that he doesn't like you is absolutely ridiculous!" The mother and daughter looked at each other for a few seconds. "And darling," Audrey continued, more gently, "Don't ever let me hear you say you're not clever ever again."

"I'm not like Molly though."

"You're a Witch!" Audrey said, almost bursting with pride, "That's a lot more clever, and a lot more special than I am!"

Lucy gasped and wrapped her arms around her mother, "Mummy! You are special, just in a different way. Everybody's special."

But Lucy didn't feel special when she was around Molly. She felt annoying and insignificant. She felt like Molly wanted her to go away.

"That's very sweet of you darling. But, that means you're special. Doesn't it?"

"I suppose so." Lucy said, doubtfully.

"I think, the special thing about you is how loyal, and friendly, you are."

"That's like a Hufflepuff." Lucy said, slightly disdainfully.

"A Hufflepuff? Tell me about all the Hogwarts houses." Audrey said curiously.

"Well, Gryffindors, that's what Daddy was in, they're really brave. Their symbol is the Lion."

"Not a griffin?" Lucy's mother questioned, a glint in her eye.

"No. Its funny, isn't it. Then there's Slytherin. They're evil. They like power and ambition. They're all green and have snakes." Lucy explained with enthusiasm, "Ravenclaws are the clever ones; I suppose that's where Molly will go. "

"What's their symbol?"

"An Eagle. And they're colour is blue. And then Hufflepuffs, they're the boring ones. They have a badger symbol and they're all about being fair and loyal and things like that."

"I'd be proud of you which ever house you were put in."

"Even Slytherin?"

"Even Slytherin. What's wrong with a bit of ambition?"

"Even Hufflepuff?"

"Especially Hufflepuff. It sounds to me like we should all want to be in Hufflepuff."

"Really?" Lucy raised her eyebrows, "I don't like badgers."

"Lucy Weasley, you've never even seen a badger in your life. How could you possibly know if you like them or not." Audrey laughed and tickled her daughter, before tucking her back into her bed.

"They're funny looking." Lucy giggled back.

"I think they're very nice animals, they live in cosy little dens underneath the ground."

"Like in Wind in the Willows," Lucy exclaimed happily, "Okay. I like badgers."

Audrey smiled at her daughter's love of muggle literature, "I love you so much Lucy. Okay?" Audrey told her daughter.

"I love you too, Mummy."

"Good."

"Good."

"Now, lets get on with this story. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **COOLIES. Sorry that took so long.

Reviews would be super if anyone has anything to say!

(merdarkandtwisty: Totally respect your opinion and see where you're coming from. I simply saw James that age for my plots to work, it just kind of helped my family dynamics. Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it!)

I regards to any other cannon stuff which i'm getting wrong, promise you i'm not ignorant, i just sometimes have to tweak a few things to make my story work.

Thank you everyone, really hope you're enjoying it.

Beyonce Knowles xox

Joking im not beyonce


End file.
